Girly Freakin' Farting Frenzy
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Princess Peach Toadstool farting, Princess Daisy farting and Elvira farting have been done in their own fanfics by me and Rhedosaurus, but now the three girls decide to see who can pass the most gas the best, with young and cheerful Toadette there to watch in all their gassy glory. This smells of absolute stupidity, and boy, does that stink. Well, not much, really.


**_Girly Freakin' Farting Frenzy_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Hoo boy, this should be good. Honestly, to start off, Elly is my mii Mii! I don't think I would believe in a Mii being gassy. And even less me as "The Monarch". It's great that Yoshizilla-Fan has now explained to me about making my own original stuff most of the time, but we have different inspiration and ideas. I mean, seriously, anyone can make Mii and give it a name. That's why we don't know that it seems unreasonable or not to give one of billions of Miis bad gas, especially as "The Monarch". Plus, any Mii can be "The Monarch". Basically I'm making up a character with a certain character TYPE and giving it bad gas. What's the big deal? Elvira/Evil may be an airhead in this fanfic for no reason, but that's why she's lovable to some!

_Disclaimer: Everyone is in their right belongings. Especially Elvira, Princess Peach and Daisy. (Such as BabySUE, Dimple and featuring Nintendo.)_

* * *

Princess Peach Toadstool, Toadette and Princess Daisy were at Rainbow City, with Elvira having brought them to the Angela Live Stage as she preformed on stage, singing in front of the three girls with Elvira's band on the stage. After the song had finished, Elvira and Princess Peach and Princess Daisy wondered what to do in Angela while Toadette was looking through Elvira's blue large telescope, envying the view.

"...So, what do you do for your day job, Elvira?" Princess Peach asked, as she folded her arms, smirking as she was wearing her pink short shorts.

"Oh, um... Well, I'm dance queen, actually." Elvira replied, as she shook her head, while she was wearing her original outfit, her sweatpants and her super top.

"A dance **_queen?! _**Sheesh, no wonder you have so many problems getting bad gas." Daisy exclaimed, her hands on her hips as she was wearing her orange short shorts. "Boys don't like dance queens, my friend."

"Well, I used to have farting problem, along with Gaby and Amy. Gaby's my rival, you know." Elvira pointed out, folding her arms.

"Is she?" Princess Peach asked in confusion.

"Yeah. But we did manage to get control of it." Elvira stated.

"Well, I suppose you do have a farting problem after all." Daisy mentioned, as she folded her arms.

Elvira sighed, rubbing her stomach which was growling loudly and it lasted than two seconds. "Maybe I wasn't even being a lady like you all."

"Really? What's that supposed to mean?" Toadette asked innocently, as she had her hands on her pink mushroom cap.

"That means she acts like a lady whatever she wants to." Daisy bluntly replied as she walked up to Toadette.

"I guess you could even say that this is..." Peach smiled, winking at Toadette. "**_Ya know, in da bathroom!"_**

"Well, at least I have all of you as my team..." Elvira sighed. She then looked down and rubbed her stomach, which was growling loudly again, which had interrupted the chat. The only thing was, her stomach was growling so loudly, it wasn't from hunger. Elvira then realized that hanging about with Konata Izumi, Bianca and Meloetta altogether was a bad idea, and it made her quite gassy. Peach, Daisy and Toadette then stopped and walked up towards Elvira, who groaned in pain as she had both of her hands on her stomach, bending slightly forward.

"Elvira? What's wrong?" Toadette asked, placing her hands behind her back innocently. "Are you hungry for something?"

"No! It's that I have-" And before Elvira could say anything else, Princess Peach, Toadette and Daisy grew their eyes wide as Elvira suddenly farted, with musical notes along with her bad gas as Elvira grew her eyes wide in amazement, as she glanced at her butt, noticing that her sweatpants had puffed up. Peach, Toadette and Daisy giggled as they noticed how in tune Elvira's fart musical note was.

"Wow, Elvira! Your fart musical note is right on the tune!" Toadette giggled, as she held her hands together.

Peach then felt something rolling in her stomach, smiling as she eyed at Elvira. "Nice going, girl! But not as good as this!" She then grunted as she closed her eyes, farting loudly as it puffed up her pink shorts, followed by Daisy farting loudly too, with her orange shorts puffing up.

Elvira sighed. "Now I know what musical notes feel..."

Then all of the girls laughed.

...

...

And now, the question remains...

...

...

_Is your body ready?_


End file.
